Gains and Losses
by Psycat
Summary: It begins as a bright and sunny day for the Inu-Yasha group. But then Kira shows up, and she's ready to cause some havoc.
1. First Impressions

a/n: All of the characters in this story (except for Kira) do not belong to me and by rights belong to their creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**--------------------Chapter 1: First Impressions--------------------**

It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan. It was dawn and everyone was just rising from their sleep. The monk Miroku was the first to wake up. He left the camp to find some food for the crew, but once in the forest, he found something he didn't quite expect. Exiting a cave in the clearing ahead was a strange looking young girl. Her clothing was even stranger than Kagome's.

"A Demon?" he wondered. "No. Perhaps a Miko." But no matter what she was, this girl was female, and Miroku couldn't resist the chance to flirt. He made his decision and entered the clearing.

"Yo!" he called. The girl turned, startled. She was clearly confused and a little upset. "Do not worry. I am merely a modest monk. Perhaps I can be of assistance to you. May I ask your name?"

"Uhhhh...Kira," she replied.

"Kira," he repeated, and held her hands in his. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." She blushed. He cut straight to the point. "I'm looking for a beautiful bride like you. Would you consider having my children?"

Kira's expression immediately changed from confusion to pure anger. "Hentai!" she screamed, and punched the monk square in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his possibly-broken nose.

"So much for modesty," she growled.

Of course, the half-demon Inu-Yasha, with his acute hearing, heard all of this, and was immediately woken by it.

"Damn it!" he hissed. "Miroku must have wandered off again. That damn monk never learns." Inu-Yasha got up and went into the direction of the disturbance. There, he found that it what not Miroku harassing some woman, but a strange looking girl stomping on a little stuffed toy that looked like Miroku.

"Stupid monk!" she shrieked. "Put the move on me, will you? I'll teach you some manners!"

At first Inu-Yasha thought the girl was insane and immediately dismissed the matter, but then he saw something that caught his attention. Around the girl's neck, he saw something shimmering and immediately knew what it was.

"A jewel shard!" he yelled.

Kira immediately stopped, her foot on the doll's head, and looked straight at Inu-Yasha.

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?" she demanded.

"The jewel shard!" he yelled, pointing at her necklace. "Give it to me!"

"No! It's mine. You can't have it," she grabbed the jewel around her neck and began to run. Inu-Yasha began to chase after her, but tripped on Miroku and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," Miroku groaned. "I've had enough of a beating for one day."

"What the hell?" Inu-Yasha glared at the monk. "How the hell did you get there?"

"Kira turned me into a doll and started stomping on me. But her spell must have worn off when she got distracted," he explained.

"Who?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"The girl! Kira!" he yelled, and winced, holding his head and groaning.

"Look," Inu-Yasha growled. "I don't care who she is. She has a shard of the Shikon Jewel and we have to catch her before she gets away!"

"Very well," the monk said cooly. "You go after her and I'll gather the others for assistance."

"Fine," and with that, they were off, the half-demon in one direction, and the monk in the other.


	2. This Can't End Well

A/N : I had a little bit of a problem with the story at first because it's the first one I've written and I was a little confused as how to rate it. But now it's fixed, and I'm sorry for any inconveniences.

**--------------------Chapter 2: This Can't End Well--------------------**

Kira kept on running until she ran out of breath. When finally, she couldn't run anymore, she looked around intently and decided it was safe to stop. She took a long, much needed rest. Everything was going crazy today. She couldn't believe what was going on. It all felt like a dream. But at least she was rid of that perverted monk and that crazed stranger. No such luck, though. Inu-Yasha immediately crashed through the bushes and landed right in front of Kira.

"Wha?....How?....Gah!....Crap!" Kira was stunned. How did this strange man catch up to her. She was the fastest person she knew.

"Give. Me. The. Jewel. Shard." Inu-Yasha hissed through gritted teeth.

"No!" Kira stood up, furious. Who did this guy think he was. No one could just walk up to someone and demand to have something that belonged to them.

Inu-Yasha put one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other on the scabbard, ready to draw.

"All right! All right! Don't kill me!" She shrank, like a coward. She hated to do this, but she wasn't ready to die just yet. "Just tell me why you want it so badly."

"That's none of your business."

"Then you can't have it," she said. Inu-Yasha pulled his sword out until it clicked. Kira shrank again. "Gah! I was just kidding!"

The rest of the group came into the clearing. Kagome saw the girl and jumped off of Kirara's back. "Inu-Yasha! Stop!"

Inu-Yasha saw her and immediately put his sword back in place, obviously unhappy about the interruption, but he wouldn't refuse an order from Kagome. He couldn't.

Kagome walked up to the girl and took a good, long look at her. The girl couldn't be more than 14 years old. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt and long blue jeans. She had gloves on her hands, a chain attached to her belt, and a jewel shard on a chain around her neck. Her hair was a deep raven black, like Kagome's It was tied back and fell to shoulder length. Her eye's were a deep, almost glowing, green. She was strange, all right. At least to the standards of the feudal era. She definitely couldn't be from this time.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Why don't you ask your perverted friend?" she said, irritated, not looking at any of them. She turned then, and looked at Kagome. "Sorry," she said quietly. Kagome thought she could see a small tear in the girl's eye. "My name's Kira."

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Kira sat down on the ground. "I was in my backyard. I found this jewel and put it on a chain. After that I went into a cave, which I thought had a dead-end, because I'd been in there before, and ended up here."


	3. Just How Many are There?

A/N: I'm not getting any reviews. It's rather disappointing, really. --

**---------------Chapter 3: Just How Many are There?---------------**

"Another portal? But that's impossible, right?" Sango asked. The whole group was having a council around a fire late in the day.

"Not necessarily," Miroku said, pondering. "If it is possible to make one, it is also possible to make another. But how it was made is the question."

"Who cares," Inu-Yasha said angrily. "Let's just get the bratty little runt out of here."

Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha may have a point," Miroku said. "It would be too dangerous to keep the girl with us for long."

"But we don't know where the portal is," Sango countered.

"Yes we do," Miroku stated. "I saw it this morning."

"Then we'll take her back in the morning," Sango decided.

"Good," Inu-Yasha growled. "As long as she's off our backs we got nothing to worry about. I can't stand that kid.... Ooowwww!" Everyone turned and looked at Inu-Yasha. He was holding his head and beside him was a small rock. "What the hell was that?"

"That would be me," Kira had been hiding in the bushes the whole time.

"Why you little....!" Inu-Yasha yelled and lunged at her before anyone could stop him.

Kira dodged with ease and landed on his back. Inu-Yasha gagged. Kira seemed to be toying with him.

"Just for the record," she grinned down at him. "I don't like people, or _demons_, who don't like me."

And with that she was off, into the forest to do whatever it was she did.

"That kid really pisses me off," Inu-Yasha growled, getting off his stomach. "The sooner she's gone, the better."

"I'm curious to know how she knew you were a demon," Miroku said.

"It's kinda obvious isn't it? You'd have to be blind not to tell, what with the ears and all," Inu-Yasha said angrily.

"Yes, but," Miroku turned to look at Kagome. "Do people usually know about demons in your time?"

"No, not at all," Kagome replied. "There's not even any records of there ever being demons."

"I see," Miroku said, holding his head in his hand. "That makes it all the more interesting."

"What does it matter?" Inu-Yasha cut in.

"How is she supposed to know about demons if there's not a single record of there ever being any?" Miroku asked.

"I guess you have a point," Inu-Yasha answered. "But that doesn't change anything. She still goes back tomorrow."

"And we have to make sure that we get the jewel shard from her," Sango added, absent mindedly stroking Kirara's soft fur.

After more discussion and angry ranting from Inu-Yasha, the group put out the fire and went to sleep until morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone got ready to go and Kagome went to get Kira. Soon after, at Miroku's direction, they headed to the cave. They stopped at the cave and started to discuss how to get Kira through and get the jewel shard from her at the same time. Kira got bored and sat down on a rock near the entrance.

"This sucks," Kira groaned. "Why are we even here?"

"This is the only way for you to get home," Kagome told her.

"Whatever."

"I have an idea," Sango said finally. "One of us will go through with her, get the jewel shard and come back."

"I'll do it," Inu-Yasha volunteered. "I want to make sure the runt doesn't get away."

"All right, then," Miroku said. "We'll wait for you to return."

"Okay, kid," Inu-Yasha turned. A look of absolute anger and annoyance shot across his face. Kira wasn't there. She had gone through the portal without them noticing.


End file.
